


Te amo, Killua

by Anigushi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Sad Ending, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anigushi/pseuds/Anigushi
Summary: Arde.Arde mucho.Quiero que se detenga.Haz que se detenga.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Te amo, Killua

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto para una warbot en Twitter y decidí publicarlo, probablemente tenga errores porque lo escribí en media hora, pero aún así espero que lo disfruten.

Las palabras " _Tengo doce años_ " estaban marcadas con tinta negra en su brazo izquierdo. Eran las palabras que le diría por primera vez su alma gemela. No estaba emocionado por ello, sinceramente le importaban poco las almas gemelas, obviamente tenía curiosidad, pero no pretendía dejarse llevar por ello, además que su familia le había dicho que no valían la pena, se lo habían inculcado tan profundamente que llegó a creérselo.

Cuando escapó de casa sintió tanta adrenalina, se sentía libre, pero algo le faltaba y no sabía el qué, pensó que ir al examen de cazador le ayudaría, y esa fue una de las mejores decisiones que pudo tomar en su vida.

Había gente de todo tipo en el examen, pero nadie llamaba su atención. Hasta que sintió una presión en su pecho, no podía ser la bebida que le habían dado, era inmune a esas cosas, entonces, ¿qué era? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

Hizo lo posible por ignorarlo, no era un dolor potente, podía soportarlo, pero no era solo eso, el dolor venía con un sentimiento de anhelo, quería algo, necesitaba algo.

Estaba hablando con un señor que decía que era injusto que usara su patineta cuando lo sintió, un escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo, volteó lentamente hacia atrás y se topó con un niño que parecía de su edad, traía una caña de pescar e iba vestido de verde, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, eran tan hermosos y tan brillantes, brillaban como si viera el mundo por primera vez, ¿sus ojos brillarían así algún día?

Se acercó y el dolor creció, pero siguió ignorándolo, solo quería hablar con él. Cuando estuvo a su lado, sin siquiera pensarlo, las palabras salieron de su boca.

—Hey, ¿cuántos años tienes?

El niño lo observó como si hubiera dicho algo extraño pero respondió.

—Tengo doce años.

En ese instante, ambos sintieron arder sus brazos, un ligero brillo se podía observar desde debajo de las mangas, dejaron de correr y las personas a su alrededor también, varios parecían reconocer eso, era lo que sucedía cuando dos personas que son almas gemelas se conocían. 

Voltearon a verse a los ojos y sintieron una conexión. Para Killua, esos ojos eran los más hermosos y quería que jamás dejasen de brillar, para Gon, los ojos azules de Killua reflejaban a un niño que quería ser amado, y él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

El examen terminó con el asesinato que hizo Killua, todo por culpa de su hermano que le había dicho que mataría a Gon, la sola idea de imaginarse a Gon así hizo que sintiera miedo, miedo a perderlo, un miedo que jamás había sentido nunca. Y eso lo asustó aún más.

La felicidad inundó su cuerpo cuando supo que habían ido por él, Leorio, Kurapika y Gon. Mentiría si dijera que no los extrañó por esos días, se había encariñado con ellos muy rápido. Cuando los vio de nuevo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron, Gon nunca borraría ese recuerdo de su mente.

Pasó el tiempo, sus aventuras juntos fueron increíbles, jamás se separaron. El estar tanto tiempo juntos hizo que su lazo de almas gemelas creciera hasta el punto en que podían sentir si el otro era herido o se sentía mal. Se amaban pero, no todo es para siempre.

Killua se había prometido proteger ese brillo en los ojos de Gon pero, ahora veía como este poco a poco iba desapareciendo después de lo de Kite. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Podía ayudarlo? ¿Lo necesitaba? 

Buscó ayuda, Palm podría ayudar a Gon, estaba seguro. Pero las palabras de ella lo detuvieron.

—Tú eres la persona a la que Gon necesita más. No solo por ser su alma gemela, porque su lazo es más fuerte que eso.

Lloró, lloró como nunca había llorado antes, ¿estaba bien seguir a lado de Gon? 

Poco después, supo que algo pasaba con Gon, lo sintió, sintió el cambio en él. Todo su cuerpo tembló, pero tenía que llegar con él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Cuando lo vio, no supo describir lo que pasaba, ¿era esto lo que Gon quería? ¿Tanto anhelaba la venganza?

Pensó que Pitou había muerto, estaba casi seguro, pero si no fuera por la conmoción que sentía se hubiera dado cuenta de que no era así, y habría podido evitar la desgracia que pasó después.

Se acercó a Gon y le habló, este volteó a verlo de una forma que lo hirió, hasta que vio el movimiento de alguien más, Pitou se levantó y no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, intentó gritar pero nada salió de su boca, solo observó cómo el corazón de su alma gemela era atravesado. 

— _Te amo_ , Killua.

Killua se quedó quieto, temblando, le dolía, todo le dolía.

—Gon… no, no me dejes, por favor.

Y lo sintió. Un ardor tan fuerte que era incluso peor a todo lo que había sentido nunca. Su brazo derecho comenzó a picar, quería arrancárselo, dolía, dolía muchísimo.

Pero entonces lo vio, las palabras " _Te amo, Killua_ " escritas con la caligrafía de Gon se grabaron en su brazo derecho. Y gritó, gritó tanto que se quedó sin voz, gritó tanto que su garganta dolía, pero su corazón gritó más, su corazón gritó por la persona a la que había perdido, por haber perdido a su otra mitad. A su alma gemela.


End file.
